One wacked up Highschool story
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: ...read if you dare...


**Me: Hola! Oki the thing is...I'm writing a new story. (dodges kunai's from the people yelling at me to not make a new story if I havent even finished my other's) I'm sorry!!!! But the Idea was just stuck in my head and I had to write it down!**

**Hinata: Ano...Are you okay Red-chan?**

**People: (distracted from killing me by looking at the uber shy and innocent Hinata) AWW!!!!! KAWAII!!!**

**Me: (I stealthily make my escape while humming the mission impossible theme)**

**People: Hina-Kawaii! Say something again!!!**

**Hinata: Ano...Red Moon Ninja-chan does not own Naruto.**

**People: YAY!!!! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One wacked up Highschool story**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

I'm currently walking to school while humming the mission impossible theme song. What? It's catchy. Anyway's I immediately stopped humming when I reached the school. I sighed in disappoinment. I was hoping I would get lost on my way to school so I wouldnt have to go. However, I immediately cheered up when I saw my friends over at the gates to Honda High.(try saying Honda High ten times fast) I stealthily sneaked up on Ino who was in front of me with her back turned.

"And then I was-AAHHHH!!!!!" Ino said/screamed. I had just poked her in her sides. Her most ticklish spot. The other girl's sighed in relief. Apparently Ino was going on and on about one of her ex's.

"Hi guy's!" I yell while dodging Ino's fist's of fury. "How was your summer?" I asked them. Normally we would have known what we did during the summer since we alway's spent it together. But this summer we all went to different places...it was horrible.

"Hi Hina!" TenTen and Temari and Sakura said in unison while Ino scowled.

"And my day was going _so _well." Ino mumbled, while I laughed.

"Oh come on Ino! You know you missed me!" I yelled and dodged yet another punch directed at my head. "Though I must say, you seem to want to kill me more than you usually do!" I say, grinning like a maniac.

"DARN RIGHT, I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST _IRRITATING, ANNOYING, CHILDISH _TEENAGER I HAVE EVER MET!!!!!" Ino complimented.

"Why thank you for complimenting me Ino! Since you complimented me so nicely I think I should compliment you!" I said while taking a deep breath. "YOU ARE THE MOST _LOUD, OBNOXIOUS, SHOP-A-HOLIC _TEENAGER I HAVE EVER MET!!!" I shouted, though not nearly as loud as my blonde friend.

TenTen and Temari and Sakura were currently rolling on the ground laughing with tears in there eye's. I stared blankly at them.

"T-this is why I m-missed you g-guy's so m-much! Y-you guy's are s-so f-funny!!!" TenTen said, now standing but still laughing while clutching her stomach.

"I am?" I asked sounding oblivious, even though I knew that I was considered funny.

"Ah suddup Hinata. You know your funny." Temari said. I simply smirked.

"Well if I'm so funny, why dosent anyone else tell me except for you guy's?" I asked.

"I dont know. Maybe because...the other girl's at school are, how should I put this nicely...um...SLUT'S!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"True true. But guess what I heard?" I said. They are gonna freak when they hear this.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well. My dad decided that if I were to become a good heiress to the buisness, that I would have to mingle with the other gender. I have no idea why though. So he pulled some strings and now..."I took a deep breath and said. "Our school is going to merge with an all-boy's school." By the time I finished, the girl's eye's were wide as saucers.

"Y-your father did all that...just so you could get mingle with the opposite gender? Isnt that basically asking you to get a boyfriend?" Ino said slowly. I shrugged my shoulder's as a blush crept across my cheeks "MAN YOUR DAD IS SO COOL!! I WISH MY DAD WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Ino screamed.

"Congrat's Ino-pig. You have succeeded in making us all deaf!!!" Sakura shouted at our blonde friend. She simply blushed.

"Well think about it Bill-board-brow. All the hotties!" She said with her hand over her heart.

"For once Pig. I have to agree!" Sakura said as she and Ino got stars in their eye's from just thinking about all the smokin hawt boys.

TenTen, Temari, and I simply looked at eachother before giving the boy-crazy teens the crazy sign.

Unfortunatley. Ino and Saki saw the crazy sign. "GRR...YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU SLORCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled. We had enough good sence to run for our lives!

**(Five miles of running from two boy crazed girls who can't take a joke, later.)**

"C-congrat's you two. You managed to chase us right into the principals office for running in the halls!" TenTen yelled at Ino and Sakura. All three of us, me, Temari, and TenTen where glaring at Sakura and Ino.

The two poor girls shrunk away from our terrifying glare.

"Ahem. Do you know what the penalty for running in the halls is?" Tsunade-sama asked, trying to sound all strict and crap. We knew the real her though.

"Detention?" Ino asked.

"Cafeteria duty?" Sakura questioned.

"Swats?" TenTen inquired.

"I.S.S.?" Temari suggested.

"A.S.S?" Hinata said.

The girl's looked at Hinata after she said her's and started laughing. Even Tsunade cracked a small smile.

"What's A.S.S?" Ino asked curiously.

"After school suspension. I figured since there's an I.S.S. Why couldnt there be an A.S.S." Hinata said shrugging her shoulder's.

"Hina...you are by far one of the most interesting people I have ever met." Temari said. The other's nodded there head in agreement.

"Well...as...unique as some of those sound. No. Usually we would give you detention." At this Ino smiled brightly. "But, as you should know. Our school is merging with another school. An all boy's school, since this is an all girl school. So, I was going to randomly pick some people to show them around. Now, I want you to show them around." Tsunade said smirking.

"You call that a punishment?! That's like HEAVEN!!!" Ino shouted causing all of us to glare at her. Didn't she know that we're supposed to _hate_ our punishment? Or at least _pretend _to hate it.

"Yes well, the assignments that you miss while showing them around will be atomatically put down as zero's. And, you have one week's worth detention." Tsunade said grinning evily. "Is that a fair punishment?" She asked maliciously.

Ino opened her mouth to most likely say something stupid when four hands covered her mouth. "Th-that's a perfect punishment Tsunade-sama. We'll undoubtely learn our lesson from this experiance." I said nervously.

"I'm glad you see it that way. Dismissed. Oh! And when the boy's arrive, you will be called from your classes." Tsunade said as she laid her head on her desk.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." We said in unison as we headed out the door.

"Nice goin' Pig!" We could have just gotten away with showin' around the guy's. But _nooo_!! You just had to open that big mouth of yours!" Sakura hissed. "And what about all those zero's! Grr...If I fail this grade I'm gonna _kill _you in the most horrifying way! The akatsuki would be trembling!" She said.

The akatsuki are a group of bad boy's. They go around getting high, crashing parties, playing pranks, trashing peoples things. And, to complete their image, they even have motercycles and leather jacket's. They are drop-dead gorgeous. They had fangirl's comin' out of the wazoo. But they only had eye's for...me and my friends. Itachi is after Sakura. Deidara is after Ino. Pein is after TenTen. Hidan is after Temari. And Sasori is after me. Of course we only like them as friends. They were only one year ahead of us...which reminds me...

"Hey guys. Do you think the akatsuki will be some of the boy's goin' to this school too?" I asked. The girl's immediately stopped causing me to bump into Ino.

"Now that you mention it. Didnt they say that they go to an all boy's school or something like that?" Sakura said, trying to remember.

"Yeah but they could have been talking about some other all boy's school." TenTen said, trying to sound like she didnt care. Suddenly something struck me.

"Holy cheese-balls!!!" I yelled out. My friends looked at me.

"What's up Hina-chan?" Temari asked, concerned.

"I just remembered that my stick shoved up his butt cousin, Neji is apart of the school that is coming here!" I said trying to calm myself. Three of the faces just held confused looks. TenTen's face however, turned dark.

"You mean that...that...that teme is going to be here?!" She questioned, angrily.

"Um...What's the big deal with this 'Neji' dude?" Temari asked, curiously.

"Oh...he's only the foulest, emoest, sissiest gay man alive!!!" TenTen screeched. We slowly backed away from her wrath.

"Hina...care to explain?" Ino asked, while still looking at TenTen in fear.

"Sure. Ya'know how I knew TenTen before you guy's?" I asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Well...when we were little, Neji used to live with me, dad, and Hanabi. I invited TenTen over for a sleepover one night. Let's just say that when she left the next morning, she couldnt stop cussing out Neji. In fact. It's because of Neji that she has the colorful vocobulary that she has today." I said quietly, as to not set off TenTen.

"Uh...Well...shouldnt we get to class?" Temari asked.

TenTen calmed down enough to say "Yeah, sure, whatever." With that we were off.

**(Neji P.O.V.)**

"Hey guy's. Did you hear?" I asked my friends Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. We were currently at our soon-to-be-ex-school.

"Hear what?" Kiba asked while jumping up and down. I sweatdropped. Someone must have given him sugar.

"Our school is merging with another school. An all girl's school." I said. The result's were facinating. Kiba stopped jumping up and down, Shikamaru's eye's were actually widened in disbelief, Sasuke spat out his soda he had been drinking, and Gaara went paler than usual.

"Which school is it?" Gaara asked, sounding a little anxious. I wonder why.

"Honda High, or something like that." I say shrugging a little to show that I obviously didnt care.

"Dude, this is bad. That's where my sister Temari goes!" Gaara shouted. Suddenly everyone went pale. Gaara had told us stories about his sister. Frightening stories.

I snapped out of it and said "My cousin Hinata goes there." I say in montone.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt the runt's." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see the Akatsuki. The bad boy's of Konoha. "Did we hear righ? We're actually transferring to Honda High?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, What of it?" Sasuke asked his brother coldly.

"Awesome Un! I wonder if the girl's remember us! Un!" Shouted Deidara.

"What girl's?" Shikamaru, surprisingly asked.

"Just some girl's that caught our interest. We actually hang out with them whenever we can." Sasori said in montone.

"Who are the girl's?" We all asked in unison. After all. It's rare for someone, much less girl's, to capture the Akatsuki's interest.

"Perhap's you know them. Their names are Ino, Sakura, Temari, TenTen, and Hinata" Pein said.

"What the heck do you want with my cousin!?" I demanded. Then it hit me. "Wait! Did you say TenTen?" I asked, hoping with all my might that it wasnt the TenTen I know.

"Heck yeah." Hidan said.

"Tomboy, two bun's on her head?" I asked.

"Yup! Un!" Deidara said happily.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me funny.

"What's up Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Except I know TenTen. She's a runt with to much attitude." I replied.

"She can't be that bad." Kiba said.

"Trust me she is. She replaced my apple-juice with shampoo, and she replaced my shampoo with dog crap! She's the spawn of Satan!!!" I say, as everyone start's to laugh. Even the emotionaless.

"Y-Y-YOU ACTUALLY WASHED YOUR HAIR IN DOG CRAP?! AND YOU _DRANK _SHAMPOO!!! THAT'S GOLD!! I LIKE THIS TENTEN CHICK ALREADY!!!!!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's not funny Kiba!!!" I yelled.

"YES IT IS!!!!!!" Kiba yelled out.

I just stomped off to the office to get my schedule for the new school.

**(A few hours later)**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

I was just about to fall asleep in my math class. Our teacher was just going over the same rules we've been hearing from our other teacher's all day. I had closed my eye-lids when "WILL HINATA, TENTEN, TEMARI, SAKURA, AND INO PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE. REPEAT. WILL HINATA, TENTEN, TEMARI, SAKURA, AND INO PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE! THANK YOU!" Tsunade-sama's voice came through the intercom. My friends and I slowly rose from our desks and marched out of the room.

"So, ya'think the boy's are hear?" Ino asked, hope shining in her eye's.

"Kami I hope not. I never want to see that baka teme of a Hyuuga ever again!" I say as I walked through the door's and into the office.

"Well I'm so happy you think so highly of me, mikey mouse." I heard someone say from the sides.

I slowly turned around to find myself face to face with _him,_ four other guy's I don't know, and...the Akatsuki! "Hey guy's what's up!?" I asked them, completely ignoring Neji and the other boy's I don't know.

The other girl's turned around and spotted the Akatsuki to. After an exchanging of 'Hi's' we began talking.

"So, don't tell me you guy's are transferring here!" Ino exclaimed.

Deidara winked and said "You better believe it babe!" he flirted.

Ino popped a vein. "DON'T CALL ME BABE!!!" She yelled.

Before they could get into an arguement I stepped in "Hey, don't tell me you're the only ones at your school."

All the girl's turned there attention to the boy's.

"Well, the other's decided they didnt want to go to a sissy school so they decided to transfer to Brunelleschi's School for Boy's." Itachi said.

"Right...speaking of sissies. This school is loaded with slut's, whores, slorches, prep's, and other stereotypes that are to horrible to mention. We're the only non-sissies here." Hinata said. I saw Neji turn toward her in surprise.

"Hinata. When did you get such an offending vocabulary?" He asked.

I snorted. "Honestly baka. It's not like she said any bad words. No need to worry your pretty, little, poop filled head of your's." At that the boy's and I started laughing while Hinata snickered a little.

"Runt."

"Teme."

"Mikey Mouse!"

"Gay blind woman!"

"Slut!"

"Man-ho!"

"Baka!"

"Man-slorch!"

"Tomboy!"

"Girly girl!"

"I'm a boy!" Neji shouted.

I smirked and said "Uh-huh. Sure you are."

"Chestless slorch of an orphan!" Neji shouted. The room got deathly silent. My bangs were covering my face giving me and eerie look.

"Well ya'know what Neji? You are the most INCONSIDERATE, SELFISH, DESTINY-LOVING FREAK I HAVE EVER MET!!" With that I kicked him. Hard. Where the sun don't shine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! Guess what peoples! I got contacts! And the reason I havent updated any stories for awhile is because my internet's been down. Anyway's review please!**


End file.
